Unexpected
by One Lucky Unicorn
Summary: Sometimes, you end up befriending someone you never thought you'd ever like. Oneshot, Blitz & Exile centric.


**Unexpected**

By: 3StarvingArtist

**Disclaimer: **I love Blitz. I love Exile. I love Road Rovers, but don't own it, though it'd be sweet if I did. I don't own any of the other characters hinted at in here either, they belong to their respective creators.

"Chess?"

"_Nein_."

"Checkers?"

"_Nien_."

"Tennis?"

No response, but instead, an exaggerated gagging noise.

Looking at the Doberman pinscher sitting across from him at the table, Exile strongly suspected that his first two suggestions had been shot down because he had soundly thrashed Blitz in the last couple of checkers and chess games they had played together.

The two Road Rovers had been sitting in Road Rover Mission Control's lounge room for twenty minutes now, trying to decide how they were going to spend their leisure time. Hunter, Colleen, and some new recruits were off playing laser tag, Shag was occupying himself by taking in a cooking show, Professor Hubert was busy working in one of the labs, and Muzzle was… well, being Muzzle.

A few months ago, Exile would have never have seen himself sitting here with Blitz. He still couldn't believe that he had become friends with Blitz of all people. It was safe to say that the German canine had a personality that could best be described in one word: off-putting. He bragged about himself, tended to be quite rude towards others, and had a fairly cynical view towards things. Plus, there were all those times Blitz had turned into a coward when he and the other Rovers were in danger. Exile hadn't even touched on his odd love of biting posteriors (the very idea of having someone's rear end in his mouth repulsed Exile) and bizarre culinary tastes.

Although Exile could put up with Blitz better then most, there were times when even _his_ patience was tested by the doberman. After Exile, Hunter seemed to tolerate Blitz the best, although he certainly wasn't above putting him in his place. However, Colleen simply couldn't stand Blitz, and often belittled him. He tended to annoy Shag (who Blitz sometimes called "Mop Boy") and Muzzle as well.

So just how did someone as warmhearted, cheerful, and humble as Exile end up befriending someone like Blitz? It confused Exile to think about it.

As Exile had come to discover, Blitz could actually act civil at times, and even make for a good conversational companion. He started thinking back on all of the cases the Rovers had had so far. He and Blitz had often found themselves teamed up together. There had been times when Blitz had shown surprising courage in face of peril. Like during the Alpha Rovers' final confrontation at Stonehenge with the Werewolf King, where Blitz had charged forward to bite one of the werewolves, or when the team had liberated dogs imprisoned at a secret Parvo-owned installation and Blitz helped to cover their escape. Then, there was a mission they had had not too long ago against some mysterious bigwig who owned some big corporation involved in gun-running.

The Rovers (including Muzzle) had been captured and imprisoned by the enemy, with the exception of Blitz, who, at the first sign of danger, when several armed thugs had pulled guns, ran off in the opposite direction, much to the other Rovers' disgust. The remaining five Rovers had then been securely tied up with rope and made to stand back to back under the watchful eye of two armed henchmen.

They had been greatly surprised when someone had silently stolen up behind of the henchmen and struck him in the head with something, causing the man to drop quicker then a sack of potatoes. As the Rovers watched, the other henchman had then let out a loud squeal of pain and ran off clutching his backside with both hands, dropping his gun in the process. The others had scented and then saw the cause of his distress: Blitz, a piece of his victim's white boxer shorts hanging from his jaws. He had returned, having somehow infiltrated the building (as the Rovers would later learn, by using a combination of his superpowers and stealth). He smirked at his handiwork before getting back to business: using his lethally-sharp teeth and claws to swiftly slice through his teammates' bonds. Afterwards, they had battled the other henchmen, captured them, and confiscated the guns. They hadn't succeeded in catching the mastermind behind the gunrunning ring though. In spite of this, the main topic of conversation later was Blitz. Separated from the others and all by himself, Blitz had actually succeeded in bypassing the guards, finding his teammates, and rescuing them. It was unexpected, to say the least. Even Colleen had to admit that he had come through for them. After that, the others had started to believe that maybe the Doberman wasn't such a lost cause after all.

"Earth to Exile." Blitz's voice snapped the Siberian husky back to realty.

"What?"

Blitz, looking slightly peeved, said, "I said 'let's see if there's something on T.V. to watch'."

"Oh. Uh, that is fineski."

Both got up and began heading to the Game Room. Blitz shook his head. "I don't know if old age is finally getting to you or what, but you've been zoning out lately."

Exile retorted, "I guess that is why I beat you so badly in those last two chess games."

"You didn't beat me. I let you win." Despite his tone, there was a slight smile tugging at the corners of Blitz's mouth. Exile just grinned back.

**The End**

**Author's note: **This story occurs quite early on in my series timeline, after the creation of Shepherd Academy (so yes, those "new recruits" are in fact the Road Rovers Extreme team, who belong to Chris Chestnut), so the Quick Strikers and all the other new characters haven't joined the Road Rovers yet. I also decided to keep the identity of the main villain in here vague, though I will say that he'll be appearing in later stories.

I wrote "Unexpected" for several reasons; namely, the sad lack of friendship stories in RR fiction, and the way Blitz is usually written so heinously out of character (he's either some bland saint or Satan himself) or made into the designated butt. I firmly believe that Blitz and Exile had become friends by the time the last episode ("A Day In The Life") occurred.


End file.
